Darkness
by Hime Uguisu
Summary: Sang dewi malam itu menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Dia, gadis bernama Miku dengan senyuman membawa kami bermain dengannya. Bermain dalam perangkap manisnya. Bloody scene inside. RnR please


Oke, saya jujur. Kenapa setiap dapet ide buat fic Vocaloid.. pasti untuk fic dengan adegan pembunuhan berdarah-darah terus? Kenapa gak ada ide romance yang mampir di otak saya? Kenapa! *ditimpuk reader*

**Apa ini masih pantes di rated T?** saya takutnya kalau di taro di T ntar ada yang protes. **Kalau menurut kalian ini harus di taro di M bilang ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Vocaloid © Yamaha – Crypton F.M

Darkness © Hime Uguisu

Kagamine Len punya saya #digampar

**Pairing:**

Len. K – Rin. K

**Summary:**

Sang dewi malam itu menjadi saksi bisu akan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Dia, gadis bernama Miku dengan senyuman membawa kami bermain dengannya. Bermain dalam perangkap manisnya. Bloody scene inside. RnR please

**Warning!:**

Terdapat adegan pembunuhan berdarah dan bagi yang gak suka.. Don't like? Don't read, kan?

_Death Chara_

If you like? Review please..

**Rated:**

T semi M

* * *

><p><strong>Darkness<strong>

A

**Vocaloid Fanfic**

By

**Hime Uguisu**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll steal the voice of the soul. I'll follow it to the end of the world"<em>

_(Araburu koe no tamashii o ubai. Kono yo no hate made tsuzutte nemure)_

**.**

-Kagamine Len, Rin (Hikari to Kage no Rakuen)-

**Rin's POV**

Malam ini aku berusaha berlari sekencang mungkin. Dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki orang di sebelahku. Dia adalah Len. Malam ini sang dewi malam menjadi saksi bisu atas pelarian kami. Kami kabur dari rumah orang yang selama ini sudah menampung kami. Kami adalah sepasang saudara kembar. Orangtua kami meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena kebakaran dan kamilah yang dapat selamat. Sejak itu kami diurus oleh kerabat orang tua kami.

Awalnya mereka bersikap manis, namun semakin lama mereka semakin sering menyiksa kami dan memperlakukkan kami seperti budak. Karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, aku dan kakak akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur. Dan sekarang kami tak punya tujuan. Disinilah kami. Di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan yang membuat suasana semakin dramatis. Terkadang aku takut untuk melakukan ini, tapi rasanya ada dua sisi hatiku yang melawan. Dan yang paling membuatku takut adalah, malam ini kedua sisi itu seakan dengan kompak mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu malam ini. Itulah yang paling kutakutkan saat ini.

"Hey, Rin! Kita sudah jauh sekali nih," suara adik kembarku mengagetkanku. Aku segera menghentikan langkah kakiku dan kami berdua pun berhenti lalu saling berpandangan. Melihat ekspresi penuh tanya di wajah kembaranku, aku hanya angkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Len," jawabku seadanya. Len terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum bola mata _emerald_-nya menatap kearah hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Dia pun menengok kearahku. Aku menautkan alisku bingung.

"Maksudmu? Kita akan ke hutan itu? Tidak ah! Seram!" protesku. Len menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bahu juga.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," ucapnya. Kami pun terdiam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan gelap itu juga karena kami tidak punya tempat untuk tidur.

"Siapa tahu ada orang yang tinggal. Tukang kayu mungkin. Kau harus tetap memegang tanganku ya," kata Len sambil terus melangkah masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Aku mengangguk ragu lalu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dengan Len. Hutan ini gelap sekali. Semakin dalam kami memasuki hutan ini, namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran makhluk hidup lain di sini. Hanya ada samar-samar suara serangga malam di sini. Aku menarik ujung baju Len yang berjalan di depanku.

"Len, tidak ada orang. Kita keluar saja yuk! Perasaanku tidak enak!" rengekku. Len menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku sejenak. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya karena sinar dewi malam yang senantiasa menemani kami, serta nyanyian bintang yang mengiringi langkah kami.

"Kau mau kembali ke rumah itu?" tanya Len dengan sorot mata serius. Aku menggeleng lemah. Ia pun mengangguk dan kembali berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Kami pun kelelahan dan mengistirahatkan diri di dekat sebuah pintu masuk gua.

"Kau mau istirahat di dalam gua saja?" tanya Len.

"Tidak!" jawabku tegas. Aku ketakutan, melihatnya saja sudah mengerikan. Hening menyelimuti kami berdua sampai telingaku menangkap sebuah suara aneh. Tanda-tanda adanya penghuni di hutan ini. Seperti bukan suara binatang. Bukan, aku tahu itu bukan suara serangga seperti jangkrik.

'Ayo bermain denganku!' terdengar suara seperti anak perempuan yang riang namun terdengar seram juga. Aku menyikut lengan Len. Len menatapku dengan pandangan seakan bertanya 'ada-apa?'.

"Len, apa kau dengar suara?" tanyaku agak gugup. Ia menengok kearah kanan dan kiri lalu mengangguk.

"Kau juga mendengarnya? Aku kira tadi aku salah dengar, ternyata tidak ya?" Len malah bertanya balik. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Rasanya aku merinding sekali. Seperti ada hembusan angin dingin yang menyelimuti sekitarku. Angin dingin yang berbeda hawanya dengan angin sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Len, kok rasanya aku jadi merinding ya," ucapku. Len mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan tanganku. Aku dapat mendengar suara asing seakan mendekat ke arah kami yang berasal dari gua. Aku memeluk erat lengan Len. Ia membantuku untuk berdiri. Tepat saat kami berdua membalikkan badan, dapat kulihat seorang anak perempuan berdiri di depan kami sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku dan Len terhentak kaget.

"Kau siapa?" tanya kami berbarengan. Anak itu tidak menjawab tetapi malah tertawa dan berputar-putar sambil sesekali melompat kecil, seakan menginterupsi kami untuk mengikutinya. Helaian _tosca_-nya ikut bergerak mengikuti tubuhnya yang terus bergerak dengan riang.

"Ayo main denganku! Haha" seru anak itu sambil tertawa polos. Aku dan Len berjalan perlahan mengikutinya. Langkah demi langkahku terasa berat. Seakan aku sedang melangkah menuju kematianku. Ada perasaan berdesir di hati ini yang membuatku terus gugup. Kami pun berhenti di dekat sebuah danau. Danau itu jernih sekali. Anak itu berdiri di depan kami berdua dengan jarak beberapa meter. Ia menggenggam tangannya di belakang dan memiringkan wajahnya sambil tertawa lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali aku kesepian tinggal di sini! Tapi sekarang aku senang kalian datang! Selamat datang di hutanku! Namaku Miku!" kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu berambut panjang sepinggul dan rambutnya diikat dua. Pakaiannya baju terusan berwarna putih dengan perpaduan biru muda. Kami berdua tertegun untuk beberapa saat sampai senyum di wajah gadis itu mulai menghilang. Jujur, sekilas wajahnya terlihat bercahaya dan cantik. Mungkin karena pantulan bulan malam yang meneranginya.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja! Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian dan kita bermain!" rengeknya. Aku pun sedikit gelagapan dan memperkenalkan diri,

"Namaku Kagamine Rin dan dia adik kembarku, namanya Kagamine Len," gadis itu mendekati kami lalu menggenggam sebelah tanganku dan sebelah tangan Len. Tangannya sangan dingin. Entah karena angin malam yang mendinginkan tubuhnya atau memang.. pokoknya tangannya dingin! Aku tak ingin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main bersembunyi di hutan ini! Aku yang jaga ya!" katanya. Aku dan Len hanya bisa berpandangan bingung. Lalu ia kembali tersenyum dan berlari kecil menuju pohon terdekat. Pohon yang sangat tinggi. Tapi untunglah cahaya rembulan sanggup menembus pepohonan ini, apalagi kami berada di dekat danau, jadi penerangan di sini cukup untukku agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya saat ia berdiri di depan pohon itu.

"Aku mulai berhitungnya! Kalian mulai bersembunyilah!" teriak Miku. Len meraih kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Rin, apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan bersembunyi jauh-jauh dariku ya! Ini sama saja kesempatan kita untuk kabur darinya!" bisik Len. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan serius. Aku mengangguk mengerti lalu memeluk Len. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Baik! Aku sayang kau, Len!" ucapku sebelum akhirnya aku mulai berlari terpisah dengan Len untuk mencari tempat sembunyi.

"Satu! Dua!" suara Miku yang mulai menghitung terdengar jelas. Mendengarnya membuat jantungku berdetak cepat karena ketakutan. Rasanya aku benar-benar bingung. Mataku melirik-lirik ke sekitarku mencari tempat sembunyi. Aku berjalan ke semak-semak yang rimbun dan memanjat sebuah pohon yang dedaunannya terlihat lebat.

"Dari atas sana aku bisa sekalian mengawasi keadaan," gumamku. Aku pun menaiki batang demi batang pohon tua tersebut.

"Lima! Akan kuhitung sampai tiga belas ya!" suara Miku terdengar lagi. Aku mempercepat gerakanku sampai akhirnya aku bisa sampai di batang yang lumayan tinggi. Dapat kulihat suasana dekat danau tadi. Miku masih menghitung sedangkan Len mulai bersembunyi di dekat danau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Len merangkak perlahan menuju semak-semak. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak yang berada di pinggir danau. Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, ia mulai mengawasi keadaan dan mendapati Miku telah selesai menghitung. Walau ia masih sedikit bingung, kenapa sampai 13? Kenapa tidak 20 saja?

"Siap atau tidak, aku datang!" seru Miku dengan cerianya. Ia mulai berjalan perlahan menuju ke lebatnya pepohonan yang tumbuh. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri lalu tersenyum sambil berjalan santai. Ia berhenti tepat di bawah pohon tempat Rin bersembunyi. Tangan dingin Miku memegang batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu. Sedangkan Rin, ia sedang menggigit ujung ibu jarinya karena ketakutan. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas wajah Miku yang sedang menyeringai di bawah sana.

"Tapi aku masih ingin main dengan Rin. Ya sudah kucari Len dulu saja deh~" setelah berucap seperti itu, Miku berlalu dan menuju ke arah danau. Kali ini giliran Len yang harus ketakutan. Ia memperhatikan pijakannya karena tempatnya saat ini tepat di sebelah danau. Sedikit saja dia bergerak, maka ia akan tercebur ke dalam danau yang entah berapa kedalamannya.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Miku pura-pura tidak tahu. Gadis itu semakin memelankan langkah kakinya begitu mendekati semak-semak tempat Len bersembunyi. Membat gerakan _slow motion_ yang membuat degup jantung Len semakin tak karuan. Sebenarnya semak-semak itu terlalu rimbun, seharusnya sosok Len tak dapat terlihat. Tepat saat berada di depan semak-semak itu, Miku berhenti dan menghilang. Len mengintip dari celah semak-semak itu dan kaget begitu melihat sosok Miku tidak ada.

'Cih, di mana gadis itu?' batin Len. Hening. Len pun memutuskan untuk mencuci muka karena ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Tapi saat ia mencoba mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya, dapat dilihat pantulan wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi wajah Miku yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Dan saat ia ingin menarik kembali tangannya, sesuatu di bawah sana menahan pergelangan tangannya. Pantulan wajah Miku menghilang dan Len merasa tangannya ditarik sangat kuat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke dalam danau.

"LEPAS!" teriak Len. Teriakan itu membuat Rin tersentak. "Len!" gumam Rin. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera turun dari pohon itu dan berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Lepaska..aaakh!" tubuh Len yang tadinya sedang terduduk pun jatuh dan membuatnya jadi tengkurap.

"Kau ketemu!" kata Miku lalu ia memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan air membuat Len kaget. Bola mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak tidak percaya. Ia tahu, ini bukanlah permainan biasa. Dan ia juga tahu, ia bukan bermain dengan makhluk yang 'biasa'.

"Len!" teriak Rin saat ia sudah berdiri di belakang Len. Len menengokkan kepalanya untuk menatap Rin.

"Rin! Dasar bodoh! Cepat pergi dari sini! Miku itu bukan manusia!" bentak Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menahan tubuh Len. Tangannya mencengkram kuat baju Len. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Rin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menggenang di matanya memaksa keluar. Takut, ia takut.

"Kau tak akan kulepaskan karena aku sudah menemukanmu!" Miku kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam air dan menarik semakin kuat. Len meringis kesakitan dan sebelah lengannya sudah masuk ke dalam air. Rin berusaha menahan Len dengan sekuat tenaga namun tetap tidak bisa. Miku menarik terlalu kuat.

"LEN! TIDAK!" Rin kembali berteriak.

"Rin! Lepaskan saja aku! Aku tidak akan bisa lepas dari iblis itu! Sekarang kau larilah! Keluar dari sini!" perintah Len. Butir air mata itu mulai keluar dan membasahi pipi Rin.

"Aku tidak akan bisa keluar tanpa kau, Len!" seekor burung gagak hitam pun hinggap di bahu Rin lalu turun ke arah Len dan hinggap di punggungnya. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Len sudah tertarik sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam danau. Gagak hitam itu kembali terbang dengan sehelai bulu sayapnya yang terjatuh tepat di atas tempat Len tadi. Di dalam air Len masih berusaha berontak. Genggaman tangan Miku semakin keras dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Len.

"Kau tak akan bisa kemana-mana.." bisik Miku sebelum akhirnya menusuk perut Len dengan kuku tajamnya di dalam air. Dan detik berikutnya Len kehabisan nafas dan jatuh tenggelam ke danau tak berdasar itu. Cairan merah perlahan muncul dan terlihat jelas di danau jernih itu. Rin menutup mulutnya. Rasanya ia ingin buta saja daripada harus melihat Len seperti itu. Kini.. ia sendiri. Sendiri melanjutkan permainan Miku.

"LEN..!" teriak Rin histeris. Walau sempat ragu namun ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tepi sungai. Berlari berusaha mencari jalan ke luar hutan ini. Namun semuanya hanya pepohonan. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba, selalu tempat yang sama yang ia temui. Ia pun mencari tempat di mana ia bisa bersembunyi. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat sampai Miku tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya.

"Kau ketemu!" seringai lebar terlukis di wajah pucat Miku. Rin terdiam dan perlahan mundur langkah demi langkah. Miku pun terus berjalan menghampirinya dengan perlahan. Suara langkah kaki mereka berdua seakan alunan musik kematian yang senantiasa menemani detik demi detik Rin saat itu.

"Anak nakal, tadi saudaramu kan bilang kau harus lari. Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Miku. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar iblis!" bentak Rin. Miku pun tertawa, "kau baru tahu?" tanyanya lagi. Setelah hening beberapa detik, barulah Rin lari secara tiba-tiba. Ia tidak perduli kemana sepasang kakinya akan membawanya pergi, yang jelas ia harus menjauh dari Miku. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat tangan Miku menahannya.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Rin tanpa mau menoleh ke belakang. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Ia sudah tak tahu harus ke mana. Jika ini mimpi buruk, ia berharap segera dibangunkan dan saat ia membuka mata semua akan baik saja, dengan Len yang duduk manis di sampingnya. Len, mengingat nama itu membuat rekaman kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu terus berputar bagai kaset rusak yang membuat kepala Rin seakan ingin hancur.

"Karena sungai sudah penuh darah, jadi sekarang aku akan memenuhi tanah saja dengan darah," ucapnya. Dalam sekejap mata sosok Miku hilang lagi. Rin terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada. Ia pun kembali menoleh ke depan dan berencana akan berlari lagi, namun ia mendapati sosok Miku tepat di depan wajahnya. Kedua tangan Miku kini berada di leher Rin. Miku hanya memegang leher Rin tanpa ada niatan untuk mencekiknya.

"Kau baik, aku suka bermain denganmu. Makanya aku ingin sedikit berlama-lama denganmu." Ucap Miku sambil menggores sedikit leher Rin dengan kukunya. Rin meringis kesakitan. Beberapa tetes darah segar pun mengalir dari bekas goresan itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Miku lagi sambil berpura-pura merajuk. Rin hanya terdiam. Tak sanggup bibirnya mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja. Hanya air matanya yang terus mengalir. Pipinya semakin dingin. Ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Semuanya sudah jelas, ia akan mati di sini, malam ini, dan di tangan orang ini. Merasa tatapan rin tidak berubah, Miku lalu menusuk bola mata Rin hingga berdarah.

"Akh sakit!" Rin mencoba menahan pergelangan tangan Miku sambil merintih kesakitan. Namun miku mencoba melepaskan tangan Rin dan menepis tangan gadis _blonde_ itu. Ia semakin tersenyum lebar dan menarik paksa bola mata _emerald_ itu untuk keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Mencoba memutuskan saraf mata yang masih menempel jelas. Dan itu membuat Rin sangat-sangat menderita.

Melihat itu Miku semakin senang dan menggores sedikit demi sedikit kulit Rin hingga terlihat tetes darah di mana-mana. Hanya luka goresan, dan Miku tak kunjung menyerang pembuluh vitalnya juga. Membuat Rin rasanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kesal. Kesal, ia tak mampu menahan sakit kala itu lagi.

"Kita akhiri permainan ini, haha.." tawa Miku menggema di hutan itu. Miku melepaskan pegangannya dari Rin. Membuat Rin terbebas untuk sementara. Dengan memaksakkan diri, Rin tetap mencoba lari dan terjatuh setelah Miku mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang. Membuatnya kini tersungkur di tanah yang dingin itu. Tanah yang tak lama lagi tak akan dilihat olehnya. Mata kirinya sakit sekali dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari sana. Bahkan mata kanannya pun tetap mengeluarkan air mata dan entah mengapa membuat mata kirinya semakin terasa perih. Baiklah, ia sudah tak punya mata kiri sekarang.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, anak pintar!" perintah Miku. Miku mendudukkan diri di depan Rin. Merasa sudah tidak bisa lari lagi, Rin pun menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Perlahan tubuhnya serasa lemas sampai akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri. Miku mengambil jiwanya begitu saja. Tidak membiarkan jiwa Rin pergi. Begitu juga yang ia lakukan pada jiwa Len tadi. Seakan ia ingin menyimpan jiwa mereka berdua abadi untuknya sendiri.

"Sepasang anak kembar yang baik dan manis, jiwa kalian selamanya harus menemaniku, haha.." sekali lagi tawa Miku terdengar di hutan itu. Bukan sebuah tawa puas para penjahat, melainkan tawa miris yang membuat hati yang mendengar seakan teriris. Di bawah bulan purnama, di dalam hutan tanpa jalan keluar, seorang iblis dan sepasang jiwa tengah bermain untuk selamanya. Sekali kau memasuki hutan itu, kau akan terus bermain di sana. Permainan tanpa akhir yang akan selalu membuat Miku sebagai pemenangnya. Apakah kini kau ingin mencobanya?

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

Oke, aslinya ini buat cerpen saya! Bukan buat fanfic lho! Gimana? Masih ada typo gak? Udah saya periksa ulang sih. Kalau menurut kalian masih aman di taro di T bilang ya lewat review! Tapi kalau udah harus di M, biar ntar rated-nya saya ganti lagi.

Review please..


End file.
